


FML

by thecheekydragon



Series: FML [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur in a towel, Blowjobs, F/M, FML, High School, M/M, Merlin POV, Merlin turns down sex, Modern AU, Morgana is a man-eater, Morgana loves purple, Name-Calling, Sibling Rivalry, glaring contests, makeout sessions, the Pendragons are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular girl Morgana Pendragon wants Merlin.  Apparently, her brother Arthur does also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FML

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on March 18, 2012.
> 
> IDEK where this came from. Still, I make no apologies.
> 
> NOTES: Merlin and Morgana are 17; Arthur is 19. Unsupervised underage drinking.

Merlin logged onto [fmylife.com](http://www.fmylife.com/) then typed:

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001xf3ss/)

The replies came quickly.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001xeyhd/)

If only it were that easy, Merlin grumbled, trying to think up some witty comeback replies.

**  
He had transferred to Camelot Secondary two months ago, just after the new year, and had somehow caught the attention of one of the most popular girls at his new school – Morgana Pendragon.

Morgana was, without doubt, beautiful – green eyes, glorious raven hair, long legs and soft curves. She had taken to Merlin (who would have said he was geeky and awkward looking though he had his own unique charms and appeal) instantly, as though he possessed some magical quality that she couldn’t help being attracted to, very much to his, and apparently everyone else’s, surprise. Morgana was the daughter of business tycoon Uther Pendragon and with her fantastic good looks and social status as a Pendragon heir, she had gained popularity status at Camelot Secondary that could never be rivalled.

And she had set her sights on _Merlin_.

They had started out having study sessions. First after school at the library and then at Morgana’s expansive home in some posh neighbourhood Merlin couldn’t imagine ever living in. The study sessions somehow evolved into study plus making out sessions that involved a whole lot of kissing and a lot less studying but Merlin didn’t really mind. His grades had always been high. And kissing Morgana was brilliant.

When Merlin had first expressed some trepidation at making out in her bedroom in her family’s home, Morgana had dismissed his concerns by telling him that her father was “away on business a lot” and “didn’t usually come home from work until late in the evening anyway” and that her brother was away at uni during the week and “only came home on the weekends.” This eased Merlin’s conscience quite a bit and he found that he very much looked forward to study sessions with Morgana, so much so that he had convinced his mother that study sessions with Morgana Pendragon were necessary for him to adjust to his new school and to maintain his high grades. His mum had given him a look but had capitulated and Merlin had promised her no less than straight As in all of his classes.

It was one such study session after school on a Thursday that things suddenly got a lot more complicated. 

Merlin was in Morgana’s plush and purple bedroom, the setting for most of their “study” sessions. Morgana had her tongue down his throat when her bedroom door pushed open and a rather fit blond walked in unannounced.

“Morgana! Did you drink all the...?”

The blond’s question trailed off as he looked from Morgana to Merlin, tongues tangled, his eyes raking over Merlin in a way that had Merlin blushing.

Morgana disengaged her lip lock and glared at the intruder. “Knock much, Arthur?” she glowered. “Merlin and I could have been naked and going at it like rabbits.” She gave him a death stare that somehow complimented the smirk that had settled about her lips. “What are you even doing home?”

Arthur, who was Morgana’s older brother Merlin now understood, shrugged. His eyes left Merlin and focused on his sister. “Ditched my Friday classes and came home early. What’s it to you?”

“Get lost,” Morgana told him snidely.

There was a moment in which Morgana and Arthur seemed to engage in an intense glaring contest until Merlin felt the need to clear his throat. Arthur’s gaze shifted from his sister to Merlin, his glare now replaced with an unreadable flicker. He turned suddenly and exited the room, slamming the bedroom door hard behind him.

“What a fucktwat,” Morgana expressed, turning her attention back to Merlin’s lips.

Merlin said nothing in reply, not that he had the opportunity anyway with Morgana’s mouth and tongue now assaulting his anew. Fucktwat or not, Merlin really couldn’t say. But he would say, and would say with conviction, that Morgana’s brother was hot. _Very hot_. 

And to his disconcert, this thought continued to distract him throughout the study session, despite Morgana’s rather skilful lips and tongue. 

**

Merlin was in the Pendragon kitchen, rooting around in the refrigerator for the orange juice that Morgana had sent him down to retrieve a couple of glasses full. He found the jug in the side door and pulled it out, shutting the fridge door to look for some glasses. He found Arthur leaning against the kitchen island, his eyes raking over him lazily. 

Merlin held up the jug of juice. “Glasses?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from squeaking. Because, _damn it_ , the sight of Arthur made him weak in the knees. Which was pathetic, really. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow but turned to a cupboard behind him and extracted two glasses. He set them down on the counter. Merlin uncapped the jug and filled both with orange juice. Then he placed the jug back in its spot in the fridge.

Merlin went to collect the glasses from the counter, hoping that Arthur had somehow managed to become invisible so he could concentrate fully. But Arthur remained, all solid material sexiness, still leaning against the counter, his gaze steady but unreadable.

Arthur caught his wrist when Merlin reached for the glasses and ran a thumb over the leather bands Merlin always wore there.

“Mean anything?” Arthur asked, curious and somewhat sultry.

“My dad gave them to me the last time he visited,” Merlin answered, his eyes focused on the way Arthur was tracing the leather bands with his thumb. It was curiously sensual and Merlin thought it might be the best thing in the world.

“Oh.”

Arthur thumbed the bands for another thirty seconds then let go of Merlin’s wrist. “They’re nice,” he said, his eyes fixed on the kitchen counter now. He snatched one of the glasses of orange juice from the counter and, with a sly smile, brought it to his lips. Merlin watched Arthur take a drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then Arthur turned and left the kitchen, taking the glass along with him. 

Merlin stared at the lone glass on the counter, feeling stupidly warm and aroused.

**

Every weekend Merlin spent at Morgana’s he encountered Arthur. Although their interactions were minimal and mostly superficial, Merlin felt an undeniable _something_ – attraction, buzz, pull – hanging in the air between them. 

On one occasion, he bumped into Arthur in the hallway outside of Morgana’s bedroom on route to the bathroom. Arthur, having just showered, had come out of the bathroom, his hair damp, a towel slung low about his hips, drops of water glistening across his bare chest. 

Merlin swallowed and tried to catch his breath. Not wanting to be caught staring, he quickly dropped his gaze from the glorious sight of Arthur to the patterned floor of the hallway. This was so not fair, he thought. How could he be expected to not have _thoughts_ when Arthur was roaming about the house looking all wet and sexy like that? 

He heard a low murmur coming from Arthur and he glanced back up. Arthur was looking at him again in that intense but completely unreadable way, his gaze travelling over Merlin’s face, down his body, then back up to settle on his lips. Merlin let him gaze, focusing on a spot behind Arthur to keep his dick, which was becoming increasingly interested, in check. Then he steered himself around Arthur, muttering “Excuse me” and shut himself away in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, he rested his palms on the bathroom counter and assessed himself in the mirror. His face was flushed – more from arousal than embarrassment – and there was a visible sheen of sweat that showed on his upper lip. His cock, traitor that it was, had started to get hard despite his efforts to keep his arousal at bay. God, he was pathetic. And all of this had been on display for Arthur. 

Merlin’s life was so fucked.

**

Merlin had both licked pussy and sucked cock a few times since he’d fully hit puberty and he wouldn’t have said he was particularly skilled at either. But the way Morgana was carrying on as he used his tongue on her, yanking on his hair and moaning filthily, a passerby might have thought he was a bona fide pro.

“You are so good at this, Merlin,” she purred, spreading her thighs wider as he ventured a poke with his tongue into her very wet vagina. Morgana moaned deeply, making Merlin’s hard cock ache more. He needed some relief and soon.

Relief came soon enough. Morgana finally hit her peak, the steady thrust of Merlin’s tongue in and out of her vagina bringing her over the edge to orgasm. Now sated, she shoved a hand down Merlin’s pants, palmed his hard cock and rubbed, intending to return the favour by bringing him off quickly and efficiently.

Morgana’s hand on him felt good and Merlin didn’t think it would take long for him to reach his own peak and erupt. Morgana whispered filthy things as she rubbed and jerked his cock, trying to aid him along. Merlin would have said it was perfect – except he couldn’t shake the image of Arthur from his mind – fantasies about having Arthur’s hand on his cock pulling him to orgasm – despite the feminine softness that was gripping him now and the dulcet, if dirty, whispers that were being uttered.

So, he closed his eyes and gave into his fantasies, imagining it was Arthur whose skilful hand was working his cock, whispering filthy and dirty things to coax him to orgasm, and very soon Merlin came, erupting sticky and warm all over his belly and the hand that was wrapped around his member.

Morgana giggled then scurried off the bed to grab the box of tissues. She used some to wipe her hand and then tossed the box at Merlin. She quickly pulled on her yoga pants and flounced out of her room to the bathroom in the hall, leaving Merlin to clean himself up.

As Merlin did so, he wondered vaguely what it would be like if his fantasies became reality and he was cleaning spunk off his stomach and dick in Arthur’s room, on Arthur’s bed, instead of Morgana’s. He sighed, suddenly feeling the urge to bang his head against a wall.

**

Morgana had asked him to come early on Friday evening to help set up for the ‘get-together’ (“It’s not a _party_ , Merlin, because if it was, Arthur’ll be a prick and tell our father about it.”) she had arranged. She had invited twelve of her friends, which included Merlin, and had told them the get-together had to be Friday evening and not Saturday because her dad was expected home from a week-long business trip on Sunday.

When he arrived, Morgana ushered him into the kitchen getting Merlin to help her with preparing snacks, stocking the fridge full of soda beverages as well as making a special punch.

Arthur came in just as Morgana was about to add a shock worth of rum to the bowl of fruit punch and snatched the bottle out of her hand. 

“I think I’ll be the one to pour the rum into that,” he announced, ignoring his sister’s fierce glare and squawking indignation. His gaze flicked over Merlin briefly. “We don’t want Merlin here to pass out just getting a whiff of the punch bowl.”

Merlin flushed slightly – more from the attention he was getting from Arthur than from the comment he had made. He watched Arthur pour a conservative measure of the rum into the punch while Morgana stood to the side and pouted.

“And you told your friends they aren’t allowed to bring any alcohol with them, right?” Arthur asked Morgana, securing the bottle of rum under his arm, looking very much the authority figure. “Because I _will_ confiscate it if they do.”

Morgana huffed and Arthur grinned. Merlin decided that Arthur was way too hot when he was playing chaperone and tucked away ‘Arthur as authority figure’ into his repository of wank fantasies.

And Arthur did exactly what he said he would, confiscating a six-pack of beer from Gwaine, three cans of cider from Percy, and two vodka coolers from Mithian. Morgana’s friends took it good-naturedly, though Morgana herself bristled and fumed, and opted to drink the rum-spiked punch. Once everyone had arrived and all brought-along contraband had been confiscated, Arthur withdrew somewhere in the backdrop, allowing the friends to help themselves to pop or punch and snacks, and to settle in the family rec room. 

When Merlin joined the friends in the rec room, he found Morgana snuggled up in Gwaine’s lap in one of the armchairs, cooing and laughing. Merlin wasn’t particularly bothered by this, although some may have found this strange. But he was under no illusions. He and Morgana were friends, albeit friends that occasionally – okay, often – snogged and groped, but their relationship was not defined beyond this. Merlin was not Morgana’s boyfriend and Morgana was not his girlfriend. So he was quite content to settle between Nim and Freya on the sofa and sip his spiked punch, leaving Morgana to giggle and flirt with Gwaine as she pleased.

Arthur checked in on them from time to time and Merlin tried very hard not to let his attention wander to settle on Morgana’s brother. Still, it was hard to keep from looking, and one of those times when his attention did stray toward the incredibly fit blond, Merlin found Arthur’s eyes on _him_ – that familiar intense gaze and unreadable expression on Arthur’s face. Merlin blushed and quickly looked away. 

Merlin got up from the sofa for a pee break after finishing his first drink. Finding the closest downstairs bathroom occupied and knowing the Pendragon home reasonably well, he ventured to the upstairs one instead to relieve himself and to splash a little cold water on his face to refresh. 

Arthur was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom when Merlin exited.

“Oh, sorry,” Merlin said, his cheeks instantly warming. Arthur seemed to have that effect on him. “You waiting to use--?” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the open bathroom.

Arthur stood there, saying nothing, his blue eyes focused intensely on Merlin. Then he crossed the hallway suddenly, pushing Merlin back against the wall, his mouth closing hotly over Merlin’s. Merlin gasped and Arthur used the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside, licking into Merlin’s mouth and tangling their tongues together. 

Arthur kissed Merlin thoroughly. He pulled his mouth away to trace the line of Merlin’s jaw with his lips, moving his mouth close to Merlin’s ear to whisper, “Want you.”

Merlin couldn’t help it – he shuddered (he had fantasized about this, hadn’t he?) – and Arthur seemed to take this as the go-ahead to back a somewhat stunned Merlin down the hallway to his bedroom, nipping lightly at his earlobe along the way.

Arthur closed the door behind them and kissed Merlin’s lips, backing him up until his calves hit the edge of Arthur’s bed. Merlin felt heady and it wasn’t from the alcohol. He had only had one glass of punch and it hadn’t even been full. No, his lightheaded giddiness was from _Arthur_ – Arthur’s mouth, lips, hands.

His hands were on Merlin’s pants right now, hovering at the waistband. He pulled the button free on Merlin’s jeans and slid down the zipper. Then before Merlin’s brain could even catch up to what was happening, his jeans and boxers were eased down over his hips, revealing his eager erection. Arthur glanced down in appreciation, a smile curving on his lips, before he gently pushed down on Merlin’s shoulders, encouraging him to sit.

Merlin did and leaned back on his palms, looking up at Arthur with questioning curiosity. Arthur responded by positioning himself on his knees between Merlin’s thighs, his eyes fixed on Merlin’s cock. 

“I’m going to suck you now,” Arthur said, glancing up at Merlin. “Is that okay?”

Merlin was powerless to do anything but nod, though his brain screamed _Fuck yes!_

His entire mind blanked when Arthur’s lips closed around the head of his cock. And when his senses came rushing back to him, it was to feel Arthur’s tongue swirl around the tip and dart into the slit and then to experience the long, wet slide of his mouth down his shaft as Arthur seemed to test the limits of taking in Merlin’s full length. Merlin let out a moan, tipping his head back, lolling on his palms. _Oh god._

Arthur’s mouth on him was like nothing he had ever felt before. Merlin had, of course, been on the receiving end of a blow job a few times before, but this—the way Arthur’s mouth moved up and down his shaft and his tongue swirled around the head – this was mind-blowing. Even better than he had fantasized.

Keeping one hand planted palm-down on the bed, Merlin cupped the back of Arthur’s head with the other, threading his fingers through Arthur’s blond silky hair, gently pulling Arthur’s head forward in tandem with his bobbing. Arthur set a pace and rhythm that was intoxicating and Merlin could hardly be blamed for arching his hips up, wanting Arthur to take him deeper. Arthur generously obliged and Merlin soon saw stars, his orgasm hitting with sudden blinding intensity. 

“ _Fuck, Arthur_ ,” he breathed out and came hot on Arthur’s tongue and down his throat. That thought alone nearly made Merlin come again.

Arthur pulled his mouth off Merlin’s dick then swiped a thumb across his lips, looking up at Merlin. He stood up, smoothing palms over the front of his jeans – the bulge of his erection clearly visible – then he leaned forward and kissed Merlin’s lips. 

“Better get back to the party,” he said, pulling his mouth away. “Morgana’s probably missing you.” 

Arthur left Merlin sitting on his bed, either returning to chaperone over his sister’s friends or taking care of his own cock now, Merlin couldn’t begin to guess. He allowed himself a full five minutes to catch his breath, then he slipped his boxers and jeans back up, and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and splash cold water over his face – again.

He met Morgana at the bottom of the stairs as he came down to rejoin the group.

“Where did you go off to?” she asked, kissing him coyly on the lips. Merlin could taste rum mixed with strawberry lip gloss and wondered if she had found the bottle of rum Arthur had hidden away.

“Bathroom,” he said, his voice slightly high-pitched, a feeling of panic and guilt rushing over him. “Had to pee.” He knew he sounded this side of hysterical but he had just had his brain sucked out through his cock by Morgana’s brother and words were very difficult to form at the moment.

Morgana raised her eyebrow at him. Then, shrugging, she hooked her arm through his and pulled him back toward the rec room. 

This time, Morgana settled on _his_ lap in the armchair, giggling and flirting with him, even kissing and tonguing him, while Gwaine chatted up Mithian and Elena. Arthur did not come around and check on them the rest of the evening and for this Merlin was truly grateful. He didn’t think he could have managed to hold it together if he had.

**

Morgana had made him promise to come over the next afternoon to help her with cleaning up from the party. Merlin was anxious he’d run into Arthur and that it would be incredibly awkward, but as luck would have it, Arthur did not appear the whole time he and Morgana cleaned and straightened up and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, guessing that perhaps Arthur was out. 

When they finished, Morgana coaxed him upstairs to her bedroom and Merlin went along, only slightly hesitant, figuring they could use some time to talk about things. Starting, of course, with Arthur. 

Morgana jumped him the second they were alone in her room. She clawed at his t-shirt, yanking it up, pulling it over his head. Merlin tried to gasp out a mild protest but Morgana was quick to counter it by covering his mouth with her luscious lipstick-stained ones.

“Umph...Mor--” Merlin managed as Morgana pushed him down on her bed, maintaining her assault on his mouth, and straddled him.

“Morgana...” he tried again, really doing his best to make his traitorous cock behave. He was seventeen for fuck sakes – _not_ an easy task.

Morgana stretched up from his body, running her palms and fingernails down his bare chest. She smiled down at him predatorily, her green eyes lustful, and said, “Think it’s time we fucked, Merlin.” She ran a well-practiced tongue from his belly button to his collarbone, which she proceeded to nip at and suck enthusiastically.

Oh boy. Merlin was definitely at a crossroads here. He wanted to have sex – really, really wanted to have sex – _but_ – and why did there have to be a ‘but’? – he wasn’t sure he wanted to have it with Morgana. In fact, Merlin was pretty sure he didn’t, even if Morgana was hot as hell and his dick was screaming otherwise. 

“Morgana...I--” Merlin began, biting down on his bottom lip when Morgana swirled her tongue around his nipple then sucked it into her mouth. Fuck, this was hard. He pushed himself to press on. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” he tried to argue, though it didn’t come out sounding very convincing, especially when his body was arching up a little. 

Morgana turned her attention to his other nipple, humming her dismissal. “I can’t do this,” Merlin continued, willing himself not to cave in to her tantalizing. “I...I--” Morgana’s tongue trailed further down, poking its tip into his bellybutton, then dipping under the waistband of his jeans. She deftly used her teeth to pull the button on his pants free. It was time to put a stop to this. “I kinda have a crush on your brother,” he blurted out.

Morgana looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“And I think he has a crush on me too,” Merlin added quickly.

Morgana’s brows now pinched together and her eyes narrowed. Merlin gulped.

Morgana rolled off him and the bed, muttering a furious-sounding ‘Arthur!’ then she stalked out of her room before Merlin had a chance to realize what was happening. He quickly did the same, grabbing his discarded t-shirt from the floor and following Morgana, who was making her way toward Arthur’s room. 

Merlin slipped the t-shirt back over his head as he crossed the threshold of Arthur’s room right behind Morgana, her hands positioned sternly on her hips, her green eyes blazing.

“Arthur!” she barked. “What did you _do_ that has Merlin thinking you have a crush on him?”

Arthur had apparently been lounging on his bed, listening to music on his iPod, but he sat up upon being verbally accosted by his sister. He popped out the ear buds and looked from Morgana to Merlin – who blushed – then back to Morgana. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“Merlin says you have a crush on him,” Morgana said. “Why would he say that?” Arthur shrugged. “Whatever. Just stay away from him. Merlin is _mine_ ,” she told him, crossing her arms to punctuate the statement.

Arthur now moved to the side of the bed, planting his feet on the floor. Merlin couldn’t help but be reminded that he had been in that spot on Arthur’s bed just last night, albeit under very different circumstances.

“He’s not _yours_ , Morgana,” Arthur said evenly. “You don’t _own_ him, for chrissakes. Besides,” Arthur said, his lips quirking into a smirk, “I didn’t hear him complaining too much when I kissed him and blew him last night.”

“Oh!” Morgana exclaimed, clapping a hand over her ears.

Arthur laughed. “You’re one to squawk,” he said to her. “You should really close your door when you plan on trying to seduce a man to have sex with you.”

Merlin thought he might die from embarrassment. In fact, he desperately wished the floor would open right now and swallow him up.

“Bastard,” Morgana cursed at her brother.

“Bitch,” Arthur returned.

Merlin could see this was deteriorating into some kind of sibling rivalry thing and tried to mediate by interjecting with a weak, “Okay, look--” but Morgana and Arthur were too focused on each other to notice.

“You’re a man-eater, Morgana. Plain and simple. You come onto guys then break their hearts. It’s what you do.”

“Oh, and you’re such a saint,” Morgana retorted. “You kissed and sucked off my boyfriend! You’re a fucking slag, Arthur.”

“He’s not your boyfriend,” Arthur argued. “And he never will be, isn’t that right? You’ll fuck him and then you’ll drop him. That’s your pattern. Merlin deserves better than that.”

“And you think you’re the one to give him much better?”

Were Arthur and Morgana really having an argument about him? This seemed almost too incredible to Merlin. He was, after all, capable of making his own decisions. 

“Okay. I’m just gonna go now,” Merlin said but Morgana and Arthur continued to bicker, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still present.

So, Merlin left them to continue their bickering, stopping only to collect the hoodie he had left in the kitchen before letting himself out.

**

As Merlin’s fingers hovered over the keyboard considering his replies to the comments, the doorbell rang. He pushed back his chair with a sigh and went to answer the door, hoping it wasn’t one of those ‘collecting for charity’ people because it was depressing as hell to have to admit he and his mum didn’t have anything to their names to give.

It wasn’t. It was Arthur.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said as Merlin gestured for him to come inside. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t take notice of the cramped and disorganized state his house was in.

“So you pulled the short straw, huh?” Merlin tried to joke.

Arthur’s face puzzled. “What?”

Merlin shook his head, smiling. “Never mind.” Maybe it wasn’t just wishful thinking that it was Arthur who had come to apologize because he had more invested in this – in Merlin – than Morgana.

“I was a bit of dick back there,” Arthur admitted, “and I’m sorry. Morgana knows how to push all my buttons.” His lips twisted to the side. “Still, it wasn’t fair for you to get caught up in our bitch fest.” 

Merlin scratched a spot on the back of his neck. “I’m really not worth fighting over, you know,” he said, going for a little self-deprecating humour to deflect his embarrassment.

Arthur regarded him for a moment then smiled fondly. “Maybe not fighting _over_ ,” he said, “but certainly worth fighting _for_.” He cleared his throat. “It’s your choice, Merlin. But I’m hoping you’ll choose me over the man-eating harpy that calls herself my sister.”

It was as backwards and messed up as anything if this was Arthur’s way of courting him, but Merlin thought it might well be the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. He launched himself at Arthur, fitting their mouths together in a wet, filthy kiss.

“That answer enough for you?” Merlin said, pulling his mouth away.

Arthur nodded, his gaze fixed on Merlin’s lips. “Oh fucking hell, do I ever have a crush on you,” he murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Well, probably a bit more than a crush, really,” Arthur admitted. “How could anyone not with a mouth as pretty as yours?”

“Pretty?”

Arthur grinned. “Yeah. Pretty fucking hot.” He traced Merlin’s lips with his thumb. “Can’t say I haven’t dreamed about those lips and what they might do.”

Merlin suddenly felt bold and asked Arthur if he wanted to stay awhile so they could discover what things Merlin’s lips might, in fact, do. Arthur expressed that he thought that was a very good idea.

Later, once they had thoroughly explored the range of Merlin’s lip capabilities, Merlin asked, “So, what about Morgana? Is she gonna be okay with this?”

“Oh, she’ll probably tell all her friends to shun you as punishment for choosing me--,” Arthur told him.

“Well, I don’t much care about being popular,” Merlin conceded truthfully.

“—But they won’t because you’re so damn adorable,” Arthur continued. “She’ll pitch a fit, there’ll be some soothing, Morgana will end up with a new pair of shoes and probably a dozen special friends gifts, and all will go back to normal.”

Merlin pulled his eyebrows together. “Your family’s kinda messed up,” he commented.

Arthur hummed in agreement. “And Morgana’s only half of it. Wait until you meet my father.” He grinned at Merlin.

Merlin now raised his eyebrows. It would seem that dealing with any fallout from Morgana over choosing Arthur was going to be the least of his problems.

**

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001xddkc/)


End file.
